Adventures 3: Durch die Dimensionen
Datei:Adventures 3 Cover.jpg Der dritte "Adventures"-Teil. Prolog :Was bisher geschah... Nachdem Toa Tonuv und der Onu-Matoraner Bima aus ihrem Gefängnis auf Odina nach Metru Nui geflohen waren, stieg dort auf einmal das Wasser, und Unterseemonster attackierten die Stadt. Zu guter letzt konnten sich Tonuv, Bima, Turaga Dume, Toa Lhikan, Toa Tuyet und viele Matoraner duch ein Dimensionstor retten. Ihr einziges Problem ist jetzt, dass sie den Weg nach Hause noch finden müssen... Diese Story ist nicht relevant für die Gesamt-Adventures-Story, man kann diese auch ohne diese Geschichte gelesen zu haben verstehen. Die Hauptstory wird in Adventures 4: Schlacht um Stelt fortgesetzt Kapitel 1: Viele Oys Eine schlechte Idee. Eine ganz schlechte Idee. Das war es, was Tonuv dachte, während er und alle, die in sein Portal geschritten waren, durch den Interdimensionalen Raum geschleudert wurden… Er schlug auf. Was war das für ein Ort? Es war … eine Stadt? Aus … Pflanzen? Ein seltsames, Toa-großes Wesen trat an Tonuv heran. „Eyoy Oy aya xyayax?“, fragte es ihn. „Ich … ich verstehe nicht..“, murmelte der Toa, während er sich aufrichtete. Das Wesen sah ihn verwirrt an, dann begann es zu sprechen. „Warum … programmierungs Sprache du sprichst?“ „Ich… ich weiß nicht, ich … das ist halt meine Sprache, ich-“ „Mein Namen Oyoyoyoyoyoy“, sagte das Wesen, „ich Oya aus Oyeyeyey Stadt. Ich habe führt in drei Olayisch Krieg Truppen von Oya Land gegen die Ayaya.“ Offensichtlich … war Tonuv in einer sehr seltsamen Welt gelandet. Oyoyoyoyoyoy führte Tonuv ein wenig durch die Stadt in der viele weitere Wesen wie er lebten … die offenbar Oyas hießen und komplett organisch waren, nur ihre Rüstung schien Mechanisch zu sein… Nach einigen Stunden hatte der Toa genug gesehen. Er musste ein neues Portal öffnen und zu seinen Freunden kommen, um sie in die richtige Welt zurückzuholen… Als er das tat, merkte er nicht, wie sich Oyoyoyoyoyoy hinter ihm her schlich… Kapitel 2: Reign of Shadows Bima sauste durch die Dimensionen … er sah ein Wesen, das scheinbar eine Kanohi Olmak an seinen Kopf fusioniert hatte … und er sah … einen Sumpf … eine Stadt … und schließlich, das Kolosseum von Metru Nui, allerdings ohne all das Wasser. Alle Matoraner der Stadt waren hier, zudem 11 Toa, von denen Bima nur Toa Gali, die in seiner Welt eine Königin war, wiedererkannte … der Turaga Dume dieser Welt hielt gerade scheinbar eine Rede … „Heute preisen wir Mata Nui, der endlich aus dem schatten auferstanden ist, in den er vom bösen Makuta geworfen wurde. Und wir preisen die Toa Nuva, die den großen Geist erweckt haben … und all die Toa, lebendig und tot, die dabei geholfen haben, diesen herrlichen Tag herbeizuführen.“ Doch plötzlich fuhr ein kalter Wind durch die Menge. Die Gali unter auf dem Feld murmelte „Dieser kalte hauch, der die Seele einfriert … ich kenne ihn.“ Der Toa des Eises neben Gali war entsetzt. „Nein … das kann nicht sein … Die Sterne! Seht, was mit den Sternen passiert!“ Bima sah auf zum Himmel, und ja, dort oben wirbelten die Sterne über Metru Nui wie verrückt umher. Dann kam die Lösung, vom Wind herbeigetragen, in Form eines bösartigen Lachens, und als die Sterne stehen blieben, formten sie ein unverwechselbares Bild - die Umrisse der Maske der Schatten! Bima lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Wie konnte Teridax, der gute Makuta von Metru Nui, in dieser Dimension so etwas vollbringen? Untern in der Arena brachten sich die „Toa Nuva“ in Kampfhaltung. „Makuta! Keine Ahnung, wie du das überlebt hast, aber zeig dich!“, rief der Toa des Feuers. „Mich zeigen, du unbedeutender Wurm?“, dröhnte eine Stimme, die von überall her kam, „Schau dich um! Ich bin alles überall, ich bin alles.“ Jetzt kam Bima ein Gedanke. Solche Macht hätte eigentlich nur… „Die Toa Mahri haben Mata Nui wieder belebt … doch bevor sein geist in seinen Körper konnte, bin ich hineingeschlüpft und habe seinen Platz eingenommen!“, ließ Teridax verkünden, und Bima wurde alles klar … er kannte jetzt Teridax’ alten Plan, den er selbst in Bimas Welt vergessen hatte… Bevor Teridax weitererzählen konnte, entstand in Bimas Nähe ein Dimensionsportal, in das dieser sofort hineinsprang. Dort stand er Tonuv gegenüber, hinter ihm waren Dume, Lhikan, Tuyet und die Matoraner von Metru Nui. Die Gegend um sie herum sah aus wie ein getrockneter Meeresboden, und in der Ferne konnte man eine Stadt ausmachen. Bima ging zur Beratung … aber irgendetwas entstand in seinem Kopf … Teridax hatte in der alternativen Dimension Mata Nui übernehmen können … Kapitel 3: Die Parallelwelt Tonuv, Dume, Bima, Lhikan, Tuyet und die Matoraner hatten mittlerweile festgestellt, dass die Gegend um sie herum keineswegs ein unbekannter Ort für sie war -- es war die silberne See, die Metru Nui umgab. Doch wie war all die Protodermis verschwunden? Darauf hatte Lhikan eine simple Antwort: Derjenige, der im „normalen“ Universum ihre Stadt überflutet hatte, musste sein Portal hierher geöffnet haben. Als die Truppe an der Südküste Metru Nuis ankam, wurden sie dort von einem Le-Matoraner entdeckt, der wegrannte und kurz darauf mit einer ganzen Gruppe Toa zurückkam. Auch von diesen Toa erkannte niemand der neu angekommenen auch nur einen. Der Toa des Feuers aus der Gruppe trat vor. „Mein Name ist Jaller“, sagte er, „Wer seid ihr? Und was wollt ihr?“ Bevor jemand antworten konnte, trat ein Ta-Matoraner mit einer Komau aus der Gruppe hervor und streckte eine hand aus. „Auch mein Name ist Jaller“, sagte er, „und wir“ - er zeigte auf die anderen, mit denen er gekommen war - „kommen aus einer Art Paralleldimension, aus der wir fliehen mussten.“ Toa Jaller schien lange zu überlegen, dann schlug er ein. „Ihr dürft nach Metru Nui. Lernt eure anderen Ichs kennen … aber bitte, bitte, bleibt nicht für immer.“ Turaga Dume lächelte. „Ich glaube, das wollen wir auch gar nicht.“ So wanderten die „Außerdimensionalen“ in das unbekannte Metru Nui… Kapitel 4: Das Hindernis Das Dimensionsportal öffnete sich, und einer nach dem anderen marschierten die Außerdimensionalen hinein, auf dem Weg zurück nach Hause -- als plötzlich die Kanohi Olmak, die das Tor geöffnet hatte, von einem Geschoss getroffen wurde und zerbrach. Das Tor schloss sich - hinter etwa 50 der Matoraner - und die Olmak zersprang. Alle drehten sich um, um zu sehen, wer geschossen hatte: Es war eine Exo-Toa, der auf einem in der Nähe stehenden Haus stand. Bevor irgendjemand protestieren konnte, schossen Jaller, Hahli, Kopeke, Nuparu, Hewkii, Kongu und Tonuv darauf. Von der Rüstung blieb nur ein Haufen Metall übrig, was Turaga Dume, Lhikan und Tuyet überhaupt nicht gefiel. „Wisst ihr, dass wir so nie herausfinden werden, wer euch hier behalten wollte?“, fragte Turaga Lhikan schnaubend. Hahli zuckte mit den Achseln. „Es ist nur ein Roboter, oder?“ ---- Es wird eine Feier. Eine Feier, genau wie in- Bima stockte der Atem. Was, wenn es hier genauso war wie in der Paralleldimension, die er besucht hatte? Wenn Makuta Teridax Kontrolle übernommen hätte? Wenn sein Plan … ausgeführt worden wäre? Noch jemand anderes hatte solche Gedanken. Oder zwei, besser gesagt. Mata Nui durfte nicht erweckt werden. Kapitel 5: Takanuva FALLS DU VON DIESEM KAPITEL VERWIRRT BIST, LIES DIE VORGESCHICHTE ZU DIESER GESCHICHTE: Die Rebellion und The Final Battle - DR2. Takanuva blinzelte, dann richtete er sich auf. Er- lebte wieder? Um ihn herum standen die sechs Toa Tuyet, außerdem Kailani, Bima, Nathanael und Toa Vakama, Anführer der Toa Lhikan. Jetzt erinnerte er sich wieder: Er war ein Geist gewesen, doch dank seines Tagebuches, mit dem er geistig verbunden gewesen war, war es mit der Macht von 10 Toa und dem Körper eines toten Toa des Lichts möglich gewesen, ihn wiederzubeleben. Doch er wusste nun: Teridax’ Plan war gelungen. Teridax würde die Macht übernehmen. ---- Matoraner Bima traf sich in Ga-Metru mit dem anderen Bima, der in dieser Welt ein Toa war. „Also, äh, Bima…“, murmelte der Matoraner, doch sein Toa-Ebenbild unterbrach ihn. „Nenn’ mich … anders. Wie wäre es mit Groß B?“, fragte er. Der Matoraner lachte. „dann bin ich Klein B!“ Und dann erzählte er seinen Verdacht: „Weißt du, ‚Groß B’, als wir durch die Dimensionen gereist sind, kam ich in einer Welt an, in der sechs Toa - Tahu, Gali, Kopaka, Onua, Pohatu und Lewa, wie auch in dieser Welt - Mata Nui erweckt hatten --- aber sie hatten ihn mit Teridax’ Verstand geweckt, welcher die Kontrolle übernommen hatte und das Universum beherrschte!!!“ Groß B blieb verwirrt stehen, dann lachte er. „Nein. Teridax ist tot.“ Nun waren auch die Zweifel von Klein B wie weggeblasen, und er redete mit seinem „Bruder“ über angenehmere Themen. ---- Takanuva lief der Schweiß über die Stirn. Wie sollte er in so kurzer Zeit und ohne Teridax’ Aufmerksamkeit zu erwecken eine Teleportationsmöglichkeit finden, die sie alle weit von hier weg bringen würde? Oder könnte er die Toa in Karda Nui aufhalten? Kapitel 6: Die Chance Takanuva rannte durch die Straßen von Metru Nui, auf der Suche nach einem Fluggerät, das ihn nach Karda Nui bringen würde, wo er dann die Toa aufhalten und Teridax’ Plan beenden würde. Das tat er am besten in Le-Metru, auf das er gerade zu rannte. Dort traf er auf die beiden Bimas, immer noch in glückliches Gespräch vertieft. Als sie hörten, was Takanuva sagte, waren sie entsetzt und suchten sofort mit ihm nach einem Gefährt. Was sie fanden, war ein großer roter Flieger, in dessen Nähe sich auch die Toa Tuyet und die Toa Lhikan fanden. Schließlich stieg Takanuva in den Flieger (er wurde „Axalara T9 II“ genannt) und flog los. Die Toa, die fliegen konnten, folgten ihm so schnell sie konnten und die anderen folgten auf anderen Fluggeräten, einige brachen auch erst ein paar Stunden nach Takanuva auf. Nur Toa Vakama und die Tuyet und Lhikan aus der anderen Dimension blieben in Metru Nui. Als Takanuva am Eingang nach Karda Nui ankam, sah er schon von weitem die vielen ehemaligen Bewohner Karda Nuis, die aufgrund der herannahenden Energiestürme evakuiert wurden. Und er sah, als er hinein flog, dass die Toa bereits im Codrex waren und den Mechanismus aktiviert hatten. Noch wenige Stunden, dann wäre es soweit… Kapitel 7: Flucht Klein B(ima) fiel durch den zwischendimensionalen Raum und dachte daran, was geschehen war. Takanuva hatte stundenlang versucht, in den Codrex einzudringen … er hatte sogar versucht, das Gebäude mitsamt den Toa darin zu zerstören … doch es hatte nichts genützt. Teridax war erwacht und hatte die Kontrolle übernommen. Als die Toa aus Karda Nui mit ihren Gefährten fliehen wollten, öffnete sich jedoch genau vor ihnen ein Zeitriss, aus dem eine Figur herauskam, die eine Olmak trug, und die sie auch sofort einsetzte. All die Toa-Fahrzeuge sausten direkt in das Portal, durch den Raum… Bima war sich nicht sicher, wo er war … wo war er? Er rappelte sich auf und richtete diese Frage laut an sich selbst, um zusätzlich noch seine Sprachfähigkeit zu überprüfen. Ein seltsames Wesen erschien. Bima hatte es noch nie gesehen, doch an der Seite des Dings war Tonuv zu sehen, was darauf schließen ließ, dass es kein Feind war. Tonuv half Bima auf die Füße und beantwortete all die Fragen, die dieser im Hinterkopf gehabt hätte. „Wir sind wieder zuhause, mein Freund“, sagte er, „aber hier hat sich einiges geändert. Während unserer Abwesenheit sind über 200 Jahre vergangen - wahrscheinlich vergeht die Zeit in anderen Dimensionen schneller - und ein großer Krieg ist ausgebrochen.“ „Ein Krieg? Zwischen wem?“ „Der Eisige hat sich mit den Artakhanern zusammengetan und gesagt, dass er nun ihr Land beschützen würde. Die Bruderschaft unter Führung vom glühenden General hat ihnen irgendwann den Krieg erklärt, weil er herausgefunden hatte, dass sie den Schattigen bei der Schlacht von Artakha getötet haben. Eine kleine Schlacht wurde zu einem großen Krieg, und nun steckt das ganze Universum drin.“ Bima ließ sich wieder fallen. „Ich will zurück in die Welt, in der Teridax die Kontrolle übernommen hat.“ Epilog Etwa 300 Jahre danach… Der glühende General saß in seinem Thron in Stelt, vertieft in Karten von Gebieten, die gerade umkämpft waren, denn der Krieg wütete seit etwa 10 Jahren wieder besonders stark, als ein Diener hineinkam. „General! Sie greifen Stelt an! Sie greifen uns an!“ Der Anführer der Armeen der Bruderschaft des Makuta verzog keine Miene. Er richtete sich einfach nur auf, sah kurz zum Fenster hinaus und bereitete sich auf die Schlacht vor. Fortsetzung in Adventures 4: Schlacht um Stelt Kategorie:Nathanael1711 Kategorie:Epos